Super Opal
Opal (referred to as Super Opal) is GemCrust's interpretation of the fusion of Pearl, Yellow Pearl, Blue Pearl, Pink Pearl, Amethyst, "8XJ", "8XG", and Amethyst (cheek gem). Appearance Super Opal has a very similar appearance to other Opals, however because she is made up of more Gems she is realistically much larger. She has pink skin with two large eyes that are yellow and pink, and because of Pink Pearl’s notorious cracked and scarred left eye, Super Opal’s left eye is squinting and has noticeable cracks. She also has a long pointy nose and plump lips. Her hair is fluffy and long and has a large curl on the right side which comes from 8XJ, and her hair is styled in a ponytail and is peach with peach-pink highlights. She has four slender arms that extend from her shoulders, and the top pair are bare while the lower pair are solid medium pink, and she has slim hands and fingers. She also has a small waist and slim but curvy legs and feet. Her gems are on her forehead, right cheek, chest, her upper left arm, the back of her upper right hand, and on her naval, and they are all colored in pastel yellows, pinks, and blues just like other Opals. She wears a light blue jacket with slightly puffy sleeves that have thin dull teal lining at the end of them, and her second pair of arms come right out of her jacket without having any sleeves of their own. Under her jacket she has a low cut jagged yellow and purple shirt that is asymmetrical and reveals the three gems on her chest. Her stomach is exposed and she wears orange Capri leggings with a tight purple belt, and her capris have one star on each upper thigh and they are the same color as her belt. She also has a light blue trim at the bottom of her capris. She also wears blue ballet flats with pink tipped toes. Personality While her actual personality has not yet been confirmed it can be assumed that she has a similar personality to Opal, who is forgetful but strong and also very graceful and agile. Abilities Opal possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Gemology Gemstone Information * Opal is a hydrated amorphous form of silica; its water content may range from 3 to 21% by weight but is usually between 6 and 10%. ** Because of its amorphous character, it is classed as a mineraloid, unlike the other crystalline forms of silica, which are classed as minerals. ** It is deposited at a relatively low temperature and may occur in the fissures of almost any kind of rock, being most commonly found with limonite, sandstone, rhyolite, marl, and basalt. * Opal can occur in many colors, including white, colorless, pale yellow, pale red, gray, brown and black. ** Diffraction can cause flashes of any color of the rainbow which can be seen in Opal's color play. ** Yellow, blue and green are most common, whereas violet, red and orange are the rarest colors seen through a play of color. * 'Opalescence' should technically only be used to describe the optical effects seen in common opal. ** The name opal was probably derived from Sanskrit "upala", meaning "valuable stone" or from the Greek word "opallus" which means to see a change in color. ** 'Opalescence' is caused by the reflection of light and appears as a sheen of light, typically milky-bluish in color. ** Precious opal is known for its remarkable ability to diffract light, which results in rainbow-like colors that change with the angle of observation - known as 'play of color'. * Opal is said to stimulate originality and creativity, and to provide with spontaneity and flippancy, but also to promote inconstancy. ** It is thought that it can pick up the thoughts and feelings of people and amplify emotions. * Opal is a birthstone for those who are born in October. ** Opal is the national gemstone of Australia. ** As for the zodiac, it is regarded as the stone for Libra. * Opal is unique as it has the ability to fossilize, unlike other gemstones. Gemstones Gallery Tumblr pmdmoz77xk1rxy3lqo2 1280.png|Size comparison. Category:Opals Category:Fusion Gems Category:Pearl Fusions Category:Amethyst Fusions Category:Gems Category:Cross Fusions Category:Octuple Fusions Category:Interpretations Category:Fusion Opals